deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Flowey the Flower vs Chica's Magic Rainbow/@comment-26523805-20170122041207
Welp now it's time for me write another "I disagree heavily" comment. Before I start, though I believe in Multiversal Undertale, I will be focusing on Universal Undertale for this one, though that doesn't really matter. Starting off, saying that CMR is stronger than Flowey is kinda bullshit, considering that Omega Flowey is MUCH superior to Chara, who wiped out the entire timeline (which is a universe) in one hit, and it makes sense, six souls is stronger than one, and if one soul can do that much, six souls can do much more. Comparing that to CMR, who is considered stronger than everyone else even though the argument supporting that is beyond shaky, aswell as false. What do I mean? Well, while CMR is stronger than a possibly weaker version of Animdude (As he is comparably weaker than the final boss one.), who might be Scott, though it is unsure, this doesn't mean locked her there just because she was too powerful, or even locked her there infact, and there is no text that even comes close to implying this. The only thing is that the area had was beings who could've defeated a guardian the other animatronics couldn't. Plus, this quote "Gogeta: When Frisk does that Frisk gets healed by the SOUL, and when they reenter the fight with Omega Flowey, their attacks do a bit more damage to him, Frisk gained a little more DETERMINATION to fight, thus doing more damage." This is statement is FALSE. The reason why they were dealing more wasn't a determination matter, no, it was the souls started helping flowey less, considering the souls can't power up frisk them selfs as told in the lore, and that they are already held by Flowey. The most they could do at that moment is to stop helping flowey, helping Frisk in the process, which is why Flowey's defenses went to zero, the souls stopped aiding him completely, even then, Flowey could still take aload of hits from Frisk, who was already fully determined at the start of the fight. Why could he reset? Well, as you said, Flowey still had the power of the souls to fuck with Frisk, even if their lack of help weakened him. Plus, then he proceeded to one-shot Frisk multiple times in a row, once again proving that Omega Flowey is stronger. Then we've got to no speed feats, which is true for CMR, but for Flowey, that is quite the opposite. Flowey could attack and move while in a place where time didn't exist, making them INFINITE TO IMMEASURABLE which is as much as a blitz as possible. PLUS, the Souls would probobly not want to help her, as part of the reason why they helped Frisk because they were calling for help from the souls, something that CMR wouldn't know that they were supposed to do, even with 4-wall breaking. Even if the souls help, both are very much evil, and chances are that the souls wouldn't help CMR not as nearly as much as they did for Frisk. Once Flowey actually trys being serious, well, CMR is completely screwed, plus, it's debatable if Flowey not trying at first is actually a downside, as CMR would undermestimate Flowey, and once he starts getting serious, well, as said above, CMR is completely screwed. I would continue going on, on how CMR wouldn't know about Flowey's resets and would still try to use the Rainbow Overload, which Flowey would dodge by being that much faster, and even kill her before she could get to use it, but I feel like i've said the more important things. also i'm tired.